A Ninjago Christmas
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: Starting at Thanksgiving going to Christmas welcome one and all to A Ninjago Christmas Pixane Greenflame and Amberrock! (ColexSkylar) There will be Thanksgiving Memories A Christmas Eve Surprise A Christmas Day Celabration again Welcome one and all to A Ninjago Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to have a bit of fun to go along with To Never Walk Again this takes place 5 months after the accident in honor of the holidays coming up so without further ado A Ninjago Christmas**

* * *

Zane carefully prepped the Thanksgiving Turkey as he had done since the first thanksgiving as a team, their family had only grown in size and this year they had invited several others Pixal hummed happily beside him slowly peeling the potato's and chopping them up putting them into a pot to be put into a crock pot and mashed up

"Hey got room for a third?" They heard a voice ask

"Sure !" Pixal happily chirped and smiled at her brother as Jay walked in a pie in his hands along with Nya

" Sis Dad told me to tell you that he'll be here in an hour he has a few things to finish up at the Industry "

Pixal smiled and nodded

"Jay what type of pie is that?"

"The ever classic Dutch Apple Aunt Edna's Recipe" Jay smiled brightly

" It smells great brother of mine" A voice said behind him

"I made it myself Skylar " Jay turned around smiling brightly at his other sister

Skylar smiled back

"Can't wait to delve into it " Kai said entering the room and setting what looked to be potato salad onto the counter

"Kai you touch this pie and see what happens " Jay sat it down on the counter behind him and got into a defensive position in front of it

"Alright, I will take my boyfriend and you take your's " Lloyd wheeled in smiling

This made everyone laugh as Kai rolled his eye's

"You're lucky I love you or else I would come over there and carry you down and drop you over the side of the bounty into the snow"

Lloyd laughed

" You wouldn't do that to a poor disabled boy "

"Wanna bet and I could get my sister to help"

"Hey don't bring me into this besides I can't lift him remember 6 months pregnant here!" Nya exclaimed

Jay just smiled and went over to her

"You're still beautiful even more so with the glow of pregnancy" Jay gently said wrapping his arm's around her resting his hands on her small baby bump

Nya smiled and placed her hands on his calloused ones her ring glittering in the soft light of the kitchen

"You're such a suck up sometimes you know that"

"Yeah but I am your suck up " Jay said leaning down capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss

"Alright you two break it up that's what lead to you being parent's so young" Kai said sternly making the young couple separate blushing

"Oh lighten up my fire bird you've done the same with me" Lloyd smirked as Kai's face went red

Zane put the turkey in the oven and turned around and began helping his girlfriend peel the potatoes

"So what are we planning to do today" Pixal questioned

"Well as soon as Cyrus gets here we need to adjust Lloyd's wheelchair brakes we don't want another mishap like a week ago" Kai said trying not to laugh

"It wasn't funny Kai the ice caused my Wheelchair to roll down the hill and fling me into a snowbank!" Lloyd exclaimed shivering at the memory

At Lloyd's exclamation everyone began laughing

"Yeah but I was there to help you back into your wheelchair that's why its so funny!" Kai exclaimed laughing harder

Lloyd just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics Cyrus at this time rolled in he smiled when he saw his Son with his arms wrapped around his fiancé , he wheeled to where Lloyd had settled, He locked his brakes in so his wheelchair didn't move then turned to the young man

"May I?" He asked motioning to Lloyd's wheelchair

"Of course, I appreciate your help "

"Of course dear boy, I have had many years to make sure my wheelchair is perfect you on the other hand was quite sudden " Cyrus looked over the rim of his glasses with a sad smile on his face, then reached behind him into a bag and grabbed a small wrench and leaned over and began to tighten up the small bolt after a few turns he sat back up

"There that should do it for that side Pixal can you help me by getting the other side?"

"Of course Father" Pixal answered standing up she went and took the wrench from her father and went to the other side of Lloyd and tightened the bolts then nodded

"There Lloyd that should be the last if there are anymore incidents let me know and I will fix them" Cyrus couldn't help but snicker as he took his wrench back from his daughter and tucked it back into its bag

" Sorry guys I had to run this morning morning Dad needed help but he did give me this " Cole said walking into the kitchen with another bowl in his hands of cranberry sauce

Skylar smiled and walked over and kissed him on the cheek taking the bowl from her boyfriends hands and setting it next to the potato salad

" that's fine sweetie I am just glad you could help him " Skylar smiled as she walked to stand at his side laughing she helped him take off Hus heavy coat and hat

" there now you don't look like the abominable earth man "

Cole laughed

" it was just a bit of snow plus you try flying in those high altitudes and not get covered "

Zane stood up at this time brushing himself off making everyone turn to him

"Pixal may I speak with you outside ?" Zane asked

"Of course " Pixal took Zanes hand as he lead them up top and off the bounty

"Well that was strange" Cole said

"No I know what he's doing just wait till they come back in " Jay said sharing a look of knowing with his father

Pixal was silent just admiring the way the morning sun made the snow glisten

"The snow is beautiful the way it glistens in the morning light" Pixal gently said

"Yes but it is not my most favorite sight this morning " Zane answered turning to her

A blush appeared on her cheeks, Zane smiled as he continued

"Pixal I um have never been good with words when it comes to relationships before you I had no one then I met you and frankly I can't imagine a life without you "

Pixal had tears in the corners of her eyes as Zane reached into his pants pocket and got down on one knee he opened the ring box"

"Pixal Hailey Borg will you do the honor of becoming my Wife will you Marry Me?"

Pixal at this point had her hand over her mouth she barley nodded

"Yes Zane I will." she barley said still in shock

Zane slid the ring onto her finger and stood up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss

* * *

 **Bam right out of the gates with a Pixane Engagement lol I hope you guys like it and please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey those that have read this Here is Chapter 2 of a Ninjago Christmas Read and Review thanks !**

* * *

When Pixal and Zane walked back in after a few minutes everyone turned their heads

"Oh my god!" Nya was the first one to notice the ring on Pixal's finger she ran over and gave her a hug

Jay and Cyrus smiled, which Cole took notice

"Wait you two knew? " he questioned

"Oh yes he came to us asking for our blessings to ask her to marry her" Cyrus answered

" Yeah, I at first was going to go Kai being overprotective till Dad quite literally smacked some sense into me " Jay said rubbing the back of his head glaring at his father

This made everyone laugh

"I may be paralyzed but it doesn't mean I haven't picked up a few tricks over the years son" Cyrus smiled

"Well I am happy for you two from the day I met you Pixal and saw you two in action, I knew that you two would end up together permanently " Lloyd quipped

"and Zane I know your father and my great grandfather would be proud to see you finally find happiness with someone, here he gave me this when I was just a boy no older than 16 when my father gave me it as I never got the chance to use it I think it's only right that it goes back to my Great Uncle " Cyrus said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hand carved ring box he handed it to Zane carefully

Zane opened the lid of the box gently inside a beautiful silver ring lay carefully he picked it up it had handmade scribe and two hand cut diamonds were inlayed in the middle of the swirling

" it was Dr. Julian's engagement ring, the one you're wearing Pixal was his wife's a matching set only differed by two things one the scribing is more of a weaving on Dr. Julian's and has 3 diamonds instead of 2 " He smiled

"Oh father Aunt Edna was digging through the Storage and she found this its addressed to you" Jay handed over a hefty square package

Cyrus carefully put it on his lap removing the paper a piece of parchment yellowed with age in spidery handwriting a letter was written Cyrus adjusted his glasses and read

To my future Great Great Grandchildren

This is a full account of my greatest invention his name is Zane Markus Milo Julian named after the very first Master of Ice I knew my other Son would not inherit the element of ice as usually the second born is the one to inherit the abilities of ice in this family and so when my beloved wife of only 5 years passed away I knew in order to save the Element of Ice I had to go off and use my Inventive Skills and intelligence to make another child so I dropped my son of only 2 years off with his Grandmother and took off towards my old laboratory in Birchwood forest named after the trading town that lies in the center this is where this book begins

With Great Love

Dr. Robert Harry Julian

Cyrus looked up at Zane

"Uncle Zane would you allow us to look at this as a family?"

Zane smiled

"Of course my father is after all your Great Great Great Grandfather that and I think you guys should know where I came from I have the memories of when I was awakened and would be more than willing to show them to you guys"

Ed and Edna walked in at this time

"What we miss?" Uncle ED questioned

"Well for starters "Nya lifted Pixal's hand making everyone laugh at the young girl's excitement

"Well Great Uncle Zane apparently over a century you've finally found the one hmm?" Ed laughed at his uncle whom looked like he'd be blushing if he could

"Oh Ed give your Uncle a break" Edna rolled her eyes at her husband's antics

"And the Package Edna contains Zane's life story "Lloyd joined in "apparently he left it for his future generations "

"Wow" she said

"We were about to head to the living room while the turkey cooks for the next few hours and listen to Zane about his upbringing from the day he was first awakened to his um "

"Death it's okay Lloyd I will even show you after for entertainment some of it is entertaining " Zane interrupted

Lloyd nodded

"Then what are we sitting here for let us go to the living room "said Ed walking off quickly

"Oh Ed what am I going to do with you" she sighed playfully exasperated following him

Soon everyone was settled sitting on various couches and chairs around Cyrus he carefully opened the book a picture greeted them of a brown haired man in a lab coat standing proudly with a set of blueprints in his hands he looked very young only about 20 he work circular glasses he stood with another man standing beside him

"Is that?" Jay questioned

"Yes that is Father apparently way before he even began building me and beside him Wu that is your father he helped with the main piece that powers me"

"Can't wait to begin thanks old friend" Cyrus read the caption below it

They looked down at the photo below it was a picture of an exoskeleton with Julian bent over it wrench in hand working on the arm joint from the way it looked

"Wow Zane I can't believe that's you" Nya said looking between the photo and him

"Everything has a beginning Nya we all looked different in the beginning including myself" Zane answered

"Been a month since I first began now to get the joints perfected don't know if it shall be a girl or boy yet will keep thinking on it "Jay read this made everyone snicker Zane himself even did

"Well that's a funny thought a female Zane "Kai laughed

"Well even I when building Pixal didn't know what gender she was going to be till the final stages of programming did I choose her gender" Cyrus said but a smile even caressed his features he looked to the other page this time the writing was on top

"2 months now steady progress run into a road block but will continue to research till I find the solution I have decided to make it Male blonde hair and blue eyes like his would be mother if he was human " the picture was Julian looking at something that looked like rubber

"Artificial skin I would know it anywhere it took me about a year to perfect it your father helped it not be so long Zane "Cyrus said as he looked down at the picture Julian was standing next to a familiar blonde haired pale skinned teen his hair was now deeper brown and it looked like it had been a few years

"His name shall be Zane as he is god's gift as it was a miracle that allowed me to finish his skin it was by accident that I discovered how to make the skin knit together I had feared that I would not be able to make him look human all that's left is to add the finishing touches and his power source it has been 10 years since I began this endeavor and now it is nearing completion I cannot hold it in I want to run around like a school boy in excitement " Cyrus chuckled a bit

Zane smiled

"Now it is my turn hold on one moment, he opened a compartment full of disks he plucked one out and slid it into the disk player as it loaded he said

"This is the first time I awoke the day was December the 25th of 1856" Zane explained as it played a robotic voice sounded

 _System check one_

 _Viruses: None_

 _Temperature: 98.4_

 _Area: Unknown_

 _Memory Bank: Online_

 _Power Source: Online_

 _Nerves and Optics: Online_

 _System Switching On_

The Blackness on screen went away as his eye's opened

"Hello Zane "Julian was staring at Zane from above adjusting his glasses

They watched in amazement all silent at the beauty of their oldest teammate's beginnings

"Up we go "they heard Julian say and suddenly they watched as Julian helped the newly turned on android up off the bed

Zane watched his old self feet touch the floor Julian helped him upend lead Zane over to a mirror Zane's blue eyes widened with curiosity upon seeing himself

"F-F-F" they heard Zane try to speak and smiled

"Fascinating is that the word you are looking for?" Julian questioned

They watched him nod

"My name is Dr. Julian Zane I built you"

"F-Father?"

They watched as Dr. Julian smiled

"Yes Zane of course" he gently chided

Zane looked down and carefully took his first steps on his very own as the memory came to an end

"Wow Zane your father was so supportive"

"That he was but remember this is only the beginning my nephew "he said turning to face Jay smiling


	3. Chapter 3

**oh ggoodness am I sick I barley punched this out I am sorry I couldn't do more but exhaustion does that to ya anyways please read and review**

* * *

For the next three hours Zane showed them his life till the video of him and his father his fathers hair was grey

"Zane come here " he heard his fathers raspy voice call from were he lay Zane ran over

"My son, this is the end I shall soon join your mother in heaven and the reason I am about to do this is because I love you remember my son" Julian flipped open Zane's chest panel " You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves someday you'll remember those words I love you son" They watched as the elderly man grabbed the switch labeled Memory and flipped it down the old mans glasses fell to the ground as Zane stood straight up and went stony faced and the elderly mans eyes closed and he stopped breathing

Zane carefully grabbed the DVD and placed it back into his arm

"Thank you Zane " Cyrus was the first to recover from the shock

"It was a bit difficult to watch the end of my fathers life but he continues to live through me " Zane smiled

" I will see you again " a heavenly voice sang they turned to see Misako gently sing Lloyd smiled and joined in " this not where it ends " he sang his voice a deep soprano "I will carry you with me" they sang in perfect harmony " till I see you again" Misako finished off

"Whoa Lloyd who knew you had a voice like that?" Jay exclaimed

"I did should've heard him sing at 3 he's a singer for sure gets it from his Mom " Misako smiled as she walked over to her little boy kissing him on the forehead

And here I thought I was the only one with the knack for singing" Cole smiled as a sheepish grin appeared on Lloyds face

Everyone laughed Zane took off to the Kitchen along with Pixal he being a robot turned off the pain receptors in his hands and reached into the oven and picked up the turkey and set it carefully set it on the oven and carved it then set it on the table everyone pitched in soon dinner was set up and they sat down even Cyrus and Lloyd

"Before we start what is everyone Thankful for this year I know I am thankful to have my son back in my life along with my uncle and look forward to becoming a Grandpa " Cyrus said smiling

"Here here father, I am thankful for a lovely fiance whom continues to glow brightly as her pregnancy progresses I am thankful for a forgiving future Brother that won't try to kick my ass every chance he gets and I am Thankful I am going to become a father myself whither it be a boy or girl " Jay looked to Nya and smiled placing a hand on her baby bump

"I am thankful for a Loving Family to support me through my pregnancy and also to be there for her " Nya smiled as Jays eyes widened

"Its a girl?"

Nya nodded

"They thought that something was wrong because they thought she had a second heart beat then when the took another reading it was gone they think malfunction in equipment till they did an ultrasound" Nya smiled as she took out the ultrasound photos somebody was hiding behind his sister"

" his wait twins!?" Kai and Jay shrieked

Nya bust up laughing tears in her eyes

"Yes brother and my love they hadn't noticed him he hid behind his sister and their heartbeats matched, but" Nya's face sombered

"Nya is everything alright with him?"

"Jay they think he's paralyzed he should be kicking by now his sister is kicking but not him"

"Oh god Nya I-I didn't think it would happen I should've not ignored it" Cyrus said taking her hand and having her face him

"what Cyrus?"

My dear their is a genetic defect in us which seems to go dormant between the generations" Cyrus sighed "I had hoped you would never have to deal with it but I guess it befell you two"

Jay came over and knelt down and gave his father a hug

"Dad this is not your fault, if he is paralyzed then I guess he has a grandfather that'll help with that and he'll have loving and supportive parents that will never ever let them go"

Cyrus sighed but nodded

"And who knows he could have the inventive knack of his Grandfather let's hope though if he does he doesn't try to make another Nuclear powered toothbrush "

Everyone laughed at that

"Well I am thankful my Niece and Nephew are generally healthy and even though I wish their parents could've waited I am glad they are here " Kai continued

"I as well look forward to and am thankful for being able to seeing my brothers line carry on and I can continue to share the stories of the generations"

"I am thankful for my grandfather's mercy for him allowing me to continue to be here I may not be able to continue on being the Green Ninja but he's decided to pass it on to my kin whenever I do have kids if at all he told me I can allow his line to die out as Uncle Garmadon never had any children before the venom took over" Lloyd said

"Wait you talked to your Grandfather?"

"Yes he and Grandmother she was the one whom convinced him to allow me to live as she saw the compassion and strength of love between Kai and I and she knew that Kai would not be able to survive without me she also slipped up and said they would not survive but" Lloyd shrugged "Chalked it up to that nothing but a slip of the tongue still has me curious"

Everyone looked to Kai

"What if you think I am pregnant your nuts sure I have gained a few pounds but come on its the month of eating!" Kai shrieked putting his hands defensively on his stomach

" its alright besides we've been very careful about it and we've not done it since my accident it was before Nadakan 8 months ago you'd be showing by now " Lloyd comforted Kai

Kai rolled his eyes

"now can we eat ?" he questioned

"Yes Kai" Jay laughed as they all began helping themselves to the Thanksgiving dinner


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bit of a warning here not M rated but heavy T merry Christmas and Read and Review**

* * *

A month had passed and now Christmas Eve was upon them they all bustled about except for Nya whom was pissed but knew why she was not being allowed to help at 8 months she had to take it easy especially now that they knew that she was carrying twins, Kai did not have his usual spark which concerned Lloyd Kai kept saying that unfortunately it was that time of month and it was causing him a great deal of pain so Lloyd kept bringing him medicine to try and help quell the pain

"How is he " Nya questioned as Lloyd wheeled out

"He's hurting but should go down in a few " Lloyd was cut off by a scream Lloyd immediately wheeled back in Nya close by they Kai standing there shaking looking down Lloyd saw something bloody on the ground Nya immediately took action

"Lloyd get Zane immediately Kai keep calm but you just had a child" Nya carefully picked up the child rubbing its back the baby suddenly gave a great wail and started crying

Lloyd came wheeling back in Zane and even Pixal close behind they stared in shock before kicking into action

"Pixal I need something to clamp the cord and cut it then some towels to wrap it in "

Pixal nodded and took off to the bathroom and soon came back with the needed supplies

"I have contacted the emergency services and told them where we are and what has transpired " Pixal said

Zane nodded

"The baby is alright full term 7 pounds 3 ounces born from what I can tell December the 24th at 9:34 " Zane comforted Kai who still stood there in complete shock

"Zane have Kai sit down and hold his child it's vital to the bonding process"

Zane watched as Kai sat down holding out his arms Zane gently placed the newborn in his arms Kai to their complete surprise smiled

"Well aren't you a bit of a surprise"

This made Lloyd smile

The paramedics arrived soon and Kai and his new born child were loaded up into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital everyone was in complete shock

"Umm everyone can vouch that we were just joking on the whole pregnancy thing on Thanksgiving right" Cole said

"Yes we can but what I want to know is how he was 9 months pregnant and not showing" Nya exclaimed

"The child was sitting further back in the womb and he did not display normal signs of pregnancy so there was no way we could've known " Zane explained as they all loaded up into the van

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Rachel met them

"What is it with you guys and hospitals lately hm?" she questioned

"Don't ask we don't know all we know is that Kai my boyfriend delivered a baby girl and we didn't even know he was pregnant to begin with " Lloyd sighed exasperated

Rachel nodded

"Follow me I know where he is I came here to show you"

Rachel lead them through many corridors and areas till finally they arrived at a room she knocked then opened it

"Kai your families here to see you"

Lloyd wheeled in Kai smiled he was holding something in his arms Lloyd rolled and locked his breaks next to the bed

" Lloyd meet your daughter our little surprise " Kai gently said lifting her up to show her to him

She had the emerald green eyes of her father Lloyd though the shape was purely that of Kai

" Showing me up " Nya laughed as she stood on the other side

"Whoops " Kai laughed

Nya just smiled

" born on Christmas Eve guess she's your surprise gift before Christmas" Jay said making everyone laugh

" Lloyd what should her name be?" Kai looked to Lloyd

" Pamela Holly Pamela after Grandma and Holly because she was born on Christmas Eve " Lloyd answered

Kai loved it

"Pamela Holly Garmadon perfect " Kai smiled this Christmas could not get any better


End file.
